jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom's Woods chapter 6: Unlikely allies
Welcome to Chapter 6! Here we continue Joshua's encounter with Ember. Malchom's Woods chapter 7: Exodus Malchom's Woods chapter 8: Road trip Malchom's Woods chapter 9: Cage Malchom's Woods chapter 10: The great desert Malchom's Woods chapter 11: The mountains on high|written = Carnotaur}} Chapter 6: Unlikely allies A Raptor's mind Ember's world is not the same as a Human's. It was a animalistic view, but it was unique, because his mind was far more developed than that of a Dolphin, or Chimpanzee. Truly, Ember's world was one of a kind, and it was the reason why he didn't tear this Human's legs from his body. You see, he had a plan. Now, animals can plan, but the way a Chimp coordinated it's attack on it's prey, Ember could construct a lengthy plan, that in the end, would ensure his survival. If a Human were to get a glimpse of the mind of a raptor, he would be quite shocked, even if they were a expert on these creatures. Intelligence varied among Raptors, but InGen had never cloned one this smart. What Ember was doing, was completely hidden from the eyes of the Human. Ember had reasons why he didn't kill the man, and it was all decided by three major factors: 1. Ember thought of killing feeble the meat-sack, but realized that he, and the Human, were the only intelligent life forms for many miles. A large stretch of land that held many dangers. That led to the second reason. 2. Meat-sack's species were clever, and resourceful creatures, and they were good at getting food i.e. the meat that Ember was sinking his fangs into that very moment. 3. This was Ember's least reason why, but it was still, in every use of the word, a reason: He was lonely. Raptors usually killed man because of bad experience with them, or just because of instinct. If treated well, as in Ember's case, raptors could be gentle to Humans. Raptors were also highly social, so having a companion around, helped keep him from going insane from solitude... Ember took another bite of his jerky as he watched Meaty. He watched his mouth move up and down, as if trying to speak, but nothing escaped his lips. The raptor swallowed his food, and barked with pleasure. The Human stumbled, and fell onto his behind, eyes wide. Not a very bright one is he? Ember thought. Then Meaty stood up, and spoke. His language was not understandable to Ember, but he knew It was far more complex than his straight forward, to the point, language. He hoped it meant he was getting more jerky... "Pet" Joshua had only one thought going through his brain: why was a Velociraptor, the most dangerous, and lethal predator the earth had ever witnessed, standing in front of him, not attacking, but eating beef jerky. He was eating, beef jerky. He had come across some very strange things in his life, but what he was now a witness to, was so unorthodox in the field of paleontology, that if he ever told anyone, he would be held as that, "Crazy Dinosaur man", like his uncle was back in the 90's. That was in fact the reason why his last name, Malchom, had a two letter spelling difference than Ian's. He had told his family to change their names so not to be criticized for his actions, which in every way, justified. That was a crazy time, and Ian was held as a complete lunatic, and the public believed that his, "Jurassic Park," was nothing more than his demented delusion. He had been watching the glutton scarf down the jerky, when it quickly swallowed it, and barked right in his face. He clumsily fell backwards, as if hit by a bullet, while the raptor cocked it's massive head, and stared in wonder. Joshua felt oddly embarrassed for some reason. He slowly made it to his now trembling feet, and regained his composure, if he had it all, his body was shaking wildly. He spoke. "Oh, so your not going to kill me. Thanks." He thought that maybe the animal had brain damage, but decided that it was very smart, and it was not killing him for a reason. Then the animal turned, and walked back to the Theropod carcass, and began to feed. Joshua took that moment to slowly walk toward his Bronco, pick up the spilled contents on the ground, close the open door, and jump inside. He started the vehicle, and drove away... Meat-sack hunting Ember loved the aspect of the hunt in every way. His predatory instinct made him that way. But at the moment, he was not hunting to kill. Instead, he was hunting to join. The Velociraptor followed the scent of the Human until he came to Meaty's vehicle: a big blue box with wheels. Not very fancy, but Humans varied in what they liked. Or maybe he didn't have a choice of what he could drive. Though that was the least of Ember's concerns. It was just sitting in the open, on the side of the road. It was empty, and was next to a portion of the local woods. Ember concluded that the Human had gone into the trees. With that, he started off into to the woods. His caution began to increase: he didn't expect anything that bad lived in here, but you never know what lurked in the trees. He may encounter packs of Compsognathus, or worse, juvenile Allosaurs. He continued searching, until he stumbled upon a tight circle of trees, with a large mound in the center of it. He had found Meaty's home. He walked up to the mound, and studied it. It was made from tree limbs, branches, metal poles, and plastic tarps. Suddenly, The Human popped out a hole in the front of the mound. His arms were full of what Ember saw as junk: cans of food, tools, knifes, and what he thought were animal furs. The Human saw Ember, and dropped his contents onto the ground. He stared at Ember, as if he was in shock. Ember thought that he shouldn't be, since he should have known that Ember was now his companion. Maybe he hadn't tried hard enough. Humans were at times, clueless. Meaty finally snapped out his trance, and began to pick up his things. He then started walking past Ember, making sure to make a wide circle around the Raptor. He was saying something Ember could not understand. Was he angry, sad, or just plain stupid as could be? The Human passed him, his head turned back watching him. Ember then started toward the den, and stuck head inside, and looked around. It was messy, and cluttered... And it stunk worse than a rotting carcass. He pulled his head out fast. How on Earth could Humans live in such filth? Decisions Joshua at first wanted to start yelling at the creature to get away, but he knew that he would not be harmed by the raptor. So, he picked up his things and started walking back toward his Bronco to load up his things. He loaded his things up in the vehicle, and closed the doors that were open. He looked at it for a moment, thinking about how all his possessions were inside that Bronco: his family pictures, knifes, food, animal furs, and he even found a sawed-off shotgun, and a Glock in a old abandoned cabin. Ya, the ammo was a low, but he knew since the evacuation occurred, Hispanic gangs had came up from Mexico, and since the restricted zones were not occupied by police, border control, or military, drug lords set up shop here. There were even reports of said gangs breading medium-sized Theropods for cage fighting, and worse, weapons. Joshua didn't need to run into someone with a Carnotaurus on a chain. It was truly a road warrior civilization as you went further west, towards New Mexico, and Arizona. Right where Joshua was heading. Every bit of fire-power would be necessary to survive out where he was going. He patted the side the side of the vehicle, and said, "My pride and somewhat joy". Joshua heard a sound, and noticed that the Raptor was now standing near by, looking at the vehicle with him. In that moment, Joshua thought of something that changed the course of journey all together... It had come up right when Joshua had thought of the dangerous gangs he would no doubt encounter one way or another. The Velociraptor was docile only to him. At least that is what he could tell. But it was not docile to other life-forms, like the Carno that was part of the pack Joshua had run into. Also, the beast was incredibly violent if needed, and was as smart, no, smarter than a chimp. Finally, what would he do if he ran out of ammo, say he encountered a drug cartel? Oh yes, the idea of bringing this animal along, kept sounding better, and better... Continue To Chapte 7: Malchom's Woods chapter 7: Exodus Category:Malchom's Woods chapter